


the 1

by orphan_account, roonilwazlib69



Series: folklore by taylor swift  (Wolfstar) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sad Remus Lupin, Sirius Black in Azkaban, Song: the 1 (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonilwazlib69/pseuds/roonilwazlib69
Summary: And if my wishes came trueIt would've been youIn my defence, I have noneFor never leaving well enough aloneBut it would've been funIf you would've been the oneIn which the first anniversary of his best friends' deaths are approaching and Remus gets a surprise visit from someone who's not really there.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: folklore by taylor swift  (Wolfstar) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892968
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	the 1

**October 1982**

Remus kept seeing him lately. He was doing so well over the past few months, the pain from his best friends' way-too-untimely deaths still held a gaping hole inside him, but he was managing. He was managing, and that was okay. 

  
But the month of October had greeted him harshly. The first anniversaries of Lily, James and Peter's murders were approaching far too quickly for his liking, and he spent many days wondering if sweet, little Harry was happy, if the now-two-year-old was loved by Lily's sister like Dumbledore had promised he would be. He wondered if Harry was better off with the Muggles, even if they were his family. Lily had always given such horror stories about Petunia and her husband and James only reiterated them when he met the couple.

Remus knew deep down something wasn't right with Petunia and Vernon (Remus guessed his name was) if James didn't like them. But the nights… The nights were a different story. He kept seeing him. The boy he trusted with everything since the age of twelve, the boy who asked for his hand in marriage not too long before everyone was forced into hiding. The boy Remus Lupin had been hopelessly, dreadfully in love with since that day in their third year of school.

  
The notorious, mass-Muggle-murderer Sirius Black.

  
It had cost the young werewolf so, so many nights with nightmares and sobbing and cold sweats until one night, one night when he decided to sit at his kitchen table with a coffee cup and stare at the chair opposite him, which sat empty. With his elbows on the table and his hands clamped together in front of him, he stared defiantly at the chair, almost willing the man to sit in it like Remus had seen him do before now. The low candlelight glittered against something shiny and caught Remus' eyes when he looked down at the golden band his left ring finger still carried. 

  
_With Remus' hand in his, Sirius dragged his furiously-blushing boyfriend through the corridors of the hotel after waving James and Lily off on their five-day honeymoon to Rome and slammed their hotel door shut as soon as they entered their room, Sirius leaning against the door with a smirk Remus knew all too well. Remus raised his eyebrows._

  
_"I'm surprised you lasted this long." the werewolf teased softly, slowly walking towards the Black. "I was fully expecting you to drag me away for a quick shag behind a bush in the garden during the speeches."_

  
_"Well, we can still do that if that's what you're into." Sirius murmured as Remus had him pinned up against the door. "But I figured the bed would be far more romantic, especially with the candlelight and rose petals."_

  
_This was when Remus turned and took in the room properly. He hadn't noticed that Sirius never turned the lights on. Tens of tea-light candles surrounded their king-sized bed, all bearing a flickering flame to illuminate the room, and the duvet had a swirl of red rose petals upon it that had a trail from the carpet floor._

_Remus had to stop tears from flooding his eyes at the thought that Sirius, his Sirius, had done this for him._   
_"Pads, I…" he started, but his voice died in his throat._

  
_Sirius shushed him._   
_"Let's just enjoy tonight, hm?"_

  
_Remus gave a soft nod and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss, both pairs of lips curling up in a sweet smile as they met. But the kiss only lasted a few seconds before Sirius reluctantly pulled away and stared up at Remus._

  
_"How about our turn, Moonbeam?"_

  
_"Huh?" Remus replied with a confused tone and watched as Sirius chuckled, fiddling with a small box in his left hand._

  
_"Marry me, Remus."_

  
_He froze for a second. Sirius… Sirius wanted Remus to marry him? But why? Sure, they were in love, and Remus knew he'd be lost without his Padfoot but were they ready for this? People had thought James and Lily were crazy for marrying during the war so soon after they left school, won't they have the same thoughts about them?_

  
_"Sirius, I'm afraid the war has made you lose your mind." Remus chuckled nervously, waiting for his boyfriend's face to fall._

  
_But it never did._

  
_"Nah, I don't think so." he grinned. "I'm thinking clearer than ever tonight. I want to be your husband. I'd wanted it ever since that night, Re."_

  
_"But the war--"_

  
_"Sod the war! I want to marry the love of my life, Remus!" Sirius bellowed with a laugh. "The war can fuck off for a few hours, let us pretend to be Mr and Mr Lupin."_

  
_Remus couldn't argue with that._

  
_"Okay." he smiled, and Sirius whooped before jumping into his arms with tears proudly falling down his face._

  
"God, you're not _still_ thinking about that day, are you?" 

  
Remus' head snapped up from the chair so rapidly that it sent a shooting pain down his neck. _Fucking full moon,_ he thought bitterly. 

  
It couldn't be Sirius, he was locked up, wasn't he? Although, if there was ever anybody capable of escaping Azkaban, it was his Padfoot - once he set his mind to something, it got done. No, it definitely couldn't be Sirius.

  
But Remus would recognise that voice anywhere, the disguised high society lilt, the hint of a laugh in every word. He had missed it so much that he didn't care whether it was real or not; Sirius was here, and that was enough. When he finally brought himself to meet Sirius' eye, he was smiling that smile that always made Remus' knees weak. 

  
"What are you doing here?" his voice came out barely a whisper and he blushed, hating feeling so small in front of someone he loved so much.

  
Sirius' grin only widened, "I'm not really here, am I, Moony? So I suppose only you can answer that question."

  
"I suppose you're right.” He knew this wasn't healthy; seeing apparitions of past lovers and talking to them was never a _good_ thing, but it just felt so amazing to have him close after so long.

  
Remus looked at Sirius again, really looked this time. He was wearing the same outfit Remus last saw him in: far-too-tight skinny jeans, once-black combat boots that he had charmed to turn red and flash with the words ‘ **fuck the monarchy** ' and a plain white dress shirt, unbuttoned so low that if you got close enough, you could see his navel. Just how he liked it. 

  
Remus, in his tattered brown dressing gown and worn slippers to match, was suddenly overcome with emotion. He would decide weeks later that the boots had set him over the edge with their anarchistic slogan that was just _so_ _painfully_ Sirius.

  
"You left me," he whispered, his voice wavering now and tears threatening to spill if he blinked, so he didn't, he just stared at the man in front of him, feeling white-hot fury and bursting red love and impossibly blue melancholy all at once. "I have nothing left all because of… All because you didn't trust me! 'Padfoot and Moony against the world', what the fuck happened to that?!"

  
Remus never rose his voice, especially not to Sirius, but he was shouting now, a year's anger finally leaking through the cracks of his shattered shell. 

  
Sirius tilted his head and looked at him, ever stoic, ever patient. "You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I don't know how I'll forgive myself for doubting you."

  
And with that, as unexpectedly as he had arrived, he was gone. Finally, Remus broke down. He hadn't cried in months, but he let go now. Huge, aching sobs racked his body until he felt like his lungs would explode, and black spots clouded his vision.

  
It took at least an hour for him to fully regain his composure, but when he did, he was surprised to find that he felt...better. Less empty. 

  
He took a grim pleasure in the knowledge that whatever he was feeling, Sirius was somewhere feeling it a thousand times worse. And, through his lingering tears, he looked back at the ring on his finger and slipped it off.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086462) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
